1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general art of support surfaces, and to the particular field of work surfaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most workmen have a plurality of tools that are used for various jobs. These tools range from simple hand tools to heavy tools that must be supported on a table, such as a power saw, drills, and the like. Often, a job requires the use of several of these heavy tools. In such cases, the workman must move from station to station to complete a job if the job is being done in a shop or factory. This is inconvenient and time consuming, especially if several people are working in a common shop in which case, the worker may have to wait for a previous worker to complete his or her work before completing his or her task, or the shop must have duplicates of the same tool which can be expensive especially for a small shop.
While the above situation is somewhat inconvenient, it is tolerable. However, the multiple tool problem is quite difficult if the worker must carry tools to a work site. Thus, if a worker travels to a job site, and must carry his or her tools in a vehicle, and then must use various power tools at the work site, he or she must place one tool on a tool support, use the tool, then remove the tool from the tool support and replace that tool with another tool. This is very time consuming and wasteful of effort.
Therefore, there is a need for a tool support system that is easy and efficient to use whereby tools can be quickly and efficiently moved onto and off of the support.
Still further, no power tool should be used without ensuring that the tool is securely anchored in place. However, if a worker must change tools, the possibility of improperly securing the tool increases.
Therefore, there is a need for a tool support system that is easy and efficient to use whereby tools can be quickly and efficiently moved onto and off of the support and still be securely anchored in place.
If a power tool is not stored in place on a support, there may be a possibility that the tool may sustain some sort of damage during storage. This may occur in particular with saws and the like.
Therefore, there is a need for a tool support system that is easy and efficient to use whereby tools can be quickly and efficiently moved onto and off of the support and the tools can be protected while in storage.
A further problem with tools such as sanders, saws, drill presses, and the like, is that such tools take up work space on a workbench when the tool is not being used. Most workmen like as much free work space as possible.
Therefore, there is a need for a means for supporting a tool in a manner that is out of the way when the tool is not in use, but is readily and quickly located for use when desired.